(1) Field of the Invention
A special operable portion (controller) has been conventionally used to play a game using a video game device. Thus, it is possible to make complicated inputs. For example, in the case of playing a baseball game, a player (game player) can let a self character (batter character) make complicated motions at the time of an offense (at the time of batting) by operating a cross-key, a joystick or the like provided in the controller, so that a position to meet or hit a ball thrown from an opponent character (pitcher character) can be finely designated.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, games played using mobile phones as game devices have been spread as the mobile phones have become more functional and the number of users has increased. Games played using the mobile phones and the like include those proceeded, for example, by means of the transmission and the reception of game data to and from a server, those proceeded without any further data transmission and reception to and from the server once receiving a delivery of a game program from the server and downloading the game program in a storage in the mobile phone, and those proceeded by reading a game program stored beforehand in the storage of the mobile phone.
However, since keys usable in the games played using the mobile phone or the like are limited to so-called a tenkey provided in an operable portion of the mobile phone, it has been difficult to make complicated inputs. For example, in the case of playing a baseball game using the mobile phone, it has been difficult to finely designate a ball-hitting position. Some mobile phones are provided with keys capable of designating directions. However, these keys cannot be finely operated to quickly cope with a game situation. Thus, batting results become monotonous, making the game less interesting to game players.